


Take care of me

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Series: Advent calendar [9]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Romance, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: Sometimes Tony just needs a hug.





	Take care of me

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday I didn't find time to post, but now I am back with my advent calendar drabbles.

Tony stroked Stephen’s cheek, down his neck and over his chest. He was still sleeping, and Tony loved looking at him while he was asleep. Sometimes he wondered why he deserved someone like Stephen. Tony knew he was a difficult character and he had made a lot of mistakes.

But Stephen had changed him – he had turned him into someone who believed in humans again. And he had made him believe in love again, and Tony had been sure that he would never be able to love someone again.

“You are staring at me,” Stephen said, his eyes still closed.

“Sorry.” Tony blushed. He felt caught.

Stephen turned to him. “Is everything okay?”

“Perfect,” Tony said. “I mean, I feel perfectly fine.” He leaned his head on Stephen’s  chest. “Perfect,” he murmured.

Stephen twisted some of Tony’s hair between his fingers. “That doesn’t sound overall good.”

“Oh, believe me, it is good.” Tony smiled. He breathed in deeply, memorizing Stephen’s scent just in case the other would leave for work soon. “I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

He could feel Stephen shifting, till he had wrapped his arms around Tony. He smiled at him, placing kisses on his face. “You would be perfectly fine, because you are strong, but you wouldn’t have the best man at your side.”

Tony chuckled. “That’s true.” He slipped closer till there was no distance between them.


End file.
